Halloween Treats
by foreverstartsrightnow
Summary: Emma gets ready for a Halloween party, but when August sees her costume, their plans change. One-Shot.


**Pairings:** Emma/August

**Rating: **M (sexytimes)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Once Upon a Time.

**A/N: **Written as a part of the Halloween Drabble-a-thon my wife and I thought up. I just really liked the idea of Emma in super tight leather pants. And August taking them off of her.

* * *

"August?" Emma called from the bathroom while trying to zip the studded leather vest up over her long sleeved fishnet shirt, failing miserably. She looked into the mirror at her mostly exposed breasts and frowned. "I think this costume is missing some pieces…"

"I promise it's not, now hurry up or we're going to be late for that damn party!"

She pulled on the tight leather pants and then her knee-high boots, thankful that Henry was out with her parents. "I don't think this is really fair, you dress like a biker every day."

"Well it's better than your idea."

"You're crazy. Everyone loves hippies." She didn't have to see him to know he was rolling his eyes and reached into the paper bag, fishing out a mess of chains. "What am I supposed to do with these?" She asked, rattling them around.

"Hook them onto your belt loops. How do you manage to make the simplest things frustratingly difficult?"

"Shut up." She managed to attach them and shook her hips delightedly as they clanked together. Next she located a very large gothic-looking necklace and clasped it around her neck, followed by some ridiculously large hoop earrings and a pair of fingerless leather gloves.

"Are you almost done in there?"

"Stop rushing me! I still have to do my makeup." She pulled out her eyeliner and drew thick lines around her lids, then smudged them with a makeup sponge. "I thought you didn't even want to go."

"I don't, but I promised Archie and my dad we'd be there. Plus you're the Sheriff, so it would be prudent of you to make an appearance."

Mascara came next, and Emma laid it on thick, then finished with some dark red lipstick, pressing her lips together to ensure even coverage. She pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail and stepped back to admire her work in the mirror. It might not have been something she would ever wear normally, but for Halloween, it worked just fine.

"Alright, I'm coming out now." She opened the door and put her hands on her hips. "What do you think?"

August stared wide-eyed and pushed away from his place against the kitchen counter. "You look…"

She shifted coyly, taking advantage of the tight clothing to show off her body.

August approached her and wrapped his arms around her waist, descending his lips toward hers, but Emma pulled away.

"August! Lipstick!"

He cocked his head to the side and pulled her hips flush with his. She could feel him hard against her thigh and looked up at him with lust-filled eyes.

"We're not going to that party anymore, are we?"

"Nope."

Picking her up, he kissed her feverishly and Emma wrapped her legs instinctively around his waist as he carried her to their bed. After setting her down carefully, he crawled on top of her and she laughed at his lipstick-smeared mouth before he pressed it to hers again. He fiddled with the zipper on her vest and pulled it open, running his hands over her exposed breasts through the black mesh shirt.

"As skimpy as they are, you've got far too many clothes on."

"Tell me about it," she growled and tugged at the hem of his black thermal. "So do you."

He stood and pulled the shirt over his head while Emma worked off her vest, mesh and gloves, then tossed her earrings and the bulky necklace to the floor. She looked up at August's bare chest and felt heat begin to pool between her thighs, biting her lip as he knelt in front of her. He undid the fly of her leather pants and didn't even need to ask her to lay back and lift her hips, the chains jingling as he peeled the tight leather from her body.

"God, you are sexy."

Emma sat up and grinned, taking his face in her hands to kiss him hard.

"Up," she commanded.

August was quick to obey, groaning as she rubbed him through his dark jeans. "Fuck, Emma."

She made quick work of the button and zipper, then hooked her fingers into his waistband and pulled them down, making sure to take his boxer briefs along as well.

"Are you ready for your treat?" After running her tongue along his length several times (something she knew always made him crazy), she wrapped her hand around the base of his cock and kissed the tip before taking it into her mouth, never breaking eye contact. Her other hand slid around to grip his magnificent ass, pulling him toward her to take him deeper as she bobbed.

Closing his eyes, he croaked out her name and came with the jerk of his hips. She was glad to please him, and knew how wild it drove him when she swallowed every drop, making sure to lick and suck him clean when he was done.

After taking a minute to catch his breath, he leaned down to kiss her, not caring that he could taste himself on her lips.

"Now it's your turn, you little minx."

He nudged her back before settling between her knees, kissing her creamy skin as he worked his way toward the apex of her legs. Emma moaned and propped herself up on her elbows so she could watch him come tantalizingly close to her core, the breath catching in her throat as his lips made contact with the fabric of her panties. She was frustrated that they still acted as a barrier between them, but not for long. In one fluid motion he ripped them from her body and she opened her mouth to protest, but found herself unable to speak as he nuzzled into her, using two fingers to spread her open.

He lapped up the wetness already forming at her opening and then moved up to suckle her bud, causing her to cry out and fall back against the bed. She brought her hands to the back of August's head in encouragement, threading her fingers through his hair as he continued to work her up to release.

The way his lips and tongue worked her was unlike anything Emma had ever experienced and she thanked every star in the sky that she'd found him as the wave of pleasure engulfed her.

He crawled up next to her and lavished her neck and throat, finding every sensitive spot.

"Ready to go again?" She asked coyly after recovering and grasped him in her hand. She hardly needed a verbal confirmation to know that he was, and moved to straddle him, lining herself up.

"This is so much better than a lame town Halloween party."

"Oh absolutely," she agreed and sank down around him, throwing her head back as she rode him vigorously.

He trailed his fingers lightly up her stomach and over her breasts, rolling her nipples to hardened nubs. Emma moaned loudly, leaning down to kiss him and he surprised her by grasping her hips and rolling on top of her. He was also good at holding off until she was ready, and they came together, collapsing into a sweaty, messy heap.

"You should see yourself right now. You look like a raccoon that got into a packet of ketchup," August teased.

"Shut up, like you look any better, Mr. Couldn't-Wait-30-Seconds-For- My-Girlfriend-To-Wipe-Off-Her-Lipstick."

"Hey, red is totally my color."

She grinned and kissed him. "We should really get cleaned up. Henry and my parents will be back soon." She moved to sit up, but August pulled her back down.

"Just one thing… don't ever wear that costume again unless you want me to get you pregnant."

"Well, then, I might just have to hold onto it for later."


End file.
